Twisted Tales
by Black Butterfly Wings
Summary: This story is like one of those soap operas, with a bunch of love triangles, and a whole lot of confusion. EveryonexEveryone, but specifically, YamixSeto I was high when I wrote this. Repost


NOTE: This fanfic is for a contest that I'm co-hosting. This week's challenge: prideshipping. Forgive any bad spelling, I don't have spell check. I guess you could kinda call this an AU fic. Also, in my mind, "Marik" is the hikari, because Marik is the cuter name and the hikari is much cuter. Also, please forgive the inconsistant writing, these anti-anxiety pills my Doctor gave me get me stoned out of my mind.

He watched the duel from the rooftops. He couldn't let the object of his affection know his true feelings. What if he was rejected? He couldn't risk having everyone know that he loved his enemy; and he couldn't risk having his enemy reject him.

He watched longingly as the slim, tan duelist conquered his opponent with ease.

The opposing duelist ran away in fear as the spiky-haired duelist walked towards him.

"Coward!" he yelled after the loser of the duel.

"Yami! You did it!" Yugi yelled happily and ran to hug his other half.

"Of course Yugi," he replied, hugging him back.

From the rooftop Kaiba began feeling sick to his stomach. He turned his back and walked towards the stairwell, vanishing into the building.

---

There was a knock on the door, startling the snowy haired boy from his unplanned nap on the couch. He quickly patted down his messy hair and rushed to the door.

His chocolate eyes widened at the site of the big-time CEO at his doorstep.

"K-Kaiba!" he stuttered as the visitor pushed his way uninvited into the house.

Kaiba pushed the door closed and locked it before throwing Ryou onto the couch. Pinning the smaller boy down, he stared ruthlessly into his eyes.

"How close are you to the Pharaoh?" he growled at the frightened hikari.

"I, I, I'm not cl-close t-to him!" Ryou stuttered, crimson spreading over his pale cheeks.

"If you're not close to him, then why are you blushing?" the larger teen growled, pressing himself up against the smaller teen.

"Y-y-you're too cl-close!" Ryou gasped, trying to wriggle away.

"Tell me how to get close to him, and I'll make you happy for the rest of your life."

"I, I, I'm al-already ha-happy!"

"Oh really? I can think of something that would make you happy..." he pressed his lips roughly against the other boy's.

He pulled away and grinned fiercely at the horror on the other's face. "You miss kissing him, don't you?" he asked, smirking.

Ryou's eyes widened and locked onto Kaiba's.

"Wh-what d-do you want t-to know?"

Kaiba grinned widely and pushed himself harder against Ryou, making sure he couldn't get away. "Everything," he breathed in the hikari's ear, causing him to shiver.

---

The next day there was a knock at the residential door of the Kame Game Shop.

A stunned Yugi opened the door.

"K-Kaiba...what are you doing here?"

But Kaiba didn't reply and forced his way inside.

"Where's the Pharaoh?" he growled.

"Upstairs..." Yugi whispered, frightened by the intensity radiating from Kaiba.

Kaiba rushed upstairs, leaving Yugi no time to warn Yami through their mind link.

---

Ryou hopped up and down happily, watching from the front window as Bakura walked up the front sidewalk. As soon as the door opened the little hikari pounced his other half.

"You're home!" he squealed in delight, still hugging his yami.

"Yeah, I'm home," was the gruff reply as he hugged his hikari back. "What did you do to make Kaiba so happy?"

Ryou pulled away grinning sheepishly.

Bakura cocked an eyebrow, gently grabbing his hikari's chin, making him look him in the eyes.

"What did you do my little one?" he asked, with a mischievous grin.

Ryou stared up at his beloved Bakura with shining eyes. "I told him how to win Yami's love in exchange for your bail!" he giggled.

Bakura burst out laughing and hugged his hikari tightly. "This is going to be fun to watch!"

---

Kaiba burst into Yami's bedroom, startling the poor Pharaoh as he dressed.

There was a shout of surprise from the Pharaoh, Kaiba's eyes windening as they drifted downward, scarlet erupting across his cheeks. He quickly turned around to face the wall.

"W-we need to talk," Kaiba said, his voice breaking as he gulped, eyes still huge.

"Get out!" Yami yelled, his face beet red.

"Pharao-"

"OUT!!!!!"

Yugi came running up the stairs to see what the yelling was about. Charging into the room his eyes met the same sight as Kaiba's. With a squeal and a giggle Yugi skipped away with a sparkle of excitement in his eyes.

Yami struggled to pull his boxers on, suddenly clumsy in his embarrassment. Falling on his face, he let out a very disgruntled "oof".

Kaiba turned around with half a smirk on his face, looking Yami over.

"Will you quit eyeing me like a piece of meat!?" the distressed Pharaoh cried out, quickly placing his boxers over a certian place and holding them there.

"But that's what you are, Pharaoh," Kaiba replied, licking his lips.

Yami's eyes widened, "Oh shit..." he gulped as Kaiba advanced on him.

---

"For you, Hikari," Bakura said, handing a small, neat boquet of white flowers (roses and carnations) to his other half.

"Aww! They're so pretty!" Ryou squealed.

"Pretty flowers for a pretty Snow Bunny," the slightly bigger of the two said, nuzzling the other.

Many fluffy huggles followed.

---

"Yugi!" he screamed as he managed to escape Kaiba.

He darted down the stairs, quickly found his hikari and hid behind him, quickly pulling his boxers on.

Yugi giggled as Kaiba came bolting down the stairs after Yami.

Eyes wide, the darker of the two boys darted out of the residential part of the shop, running wildly down the street in nothing but boxers.

---

A psychotic scream erupted from a very startled psycho. Eyes wide, he looked the almost naked boy up and down.

"Yami!? Why are you here? And only wearing boxers!" Marik choked.

The amost naked boy clamped his hand tightly over the clearly startled boy's mouth and pushed his way inside.

"Kaiba's after me!"

"What!? You can't stay here!" Marik cried out, quickly zipping and buttoning his jeans, hoping the Pharaoh wouldn't have noticed. He pulled his usual violet girl's tank top on over his deeply tanned skin.

"Please? Marik, he doesn't know where you live! I'll do anything! Please!" Yami begged.

Marik eyed him all over, an evil glint in his eye. "Anything?" he asked, a tone in his voice that gave Yami chills.

"Yes," he gulped. "Anything."

"Then I put my clothes back on for nothing," Marik laughed evily. He walked over to the other egyptian boy and stroked the side of his face. "Lose the boxers," he said before pulling off his shirt and heading back into his bedroom while unzipping his pants.

---

Sunlight crept through the curtains, bathing the room in a soft orange glow.

Rich purple eyes opened at a soft, warm pressure on tan cheeks.

"Mornin' Pharaoh," Marik grinned.

Yami rolled over, facing away from the other boy.

"Go away," he muttered.

Concern crossed Marik's face. He stroked his lover's cheek, cuddling up next to him. "What's wrong...?"

"It's just... What did Kaiba want with me?" came a depressed sigh.

"He probably went over just to humilliate you. Figured he couldn't win a duel against you, he'd might as well do something to you that he knew he could."

The pharaoh sighed sadly, "Well, at least he hasn't found me yet..."

"I wonder if he's looking for you?" Marik mused, snuggling closer to Yami.

"I really don't like thinking about it..." he sighed heavily before sitting up and pulling away from the sweet psycho.

Marik looked at his lover curiously, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to go see Kaiba," was the sharp reply. Yami sighed and stood up, pulling on his wrinkled shirt and running his fingers through his messy hair.

"Be careful..." Marik said under his breath as the pharaoh walked out of the room and left the apartment. "Please, be careful..."

---

"Ahh, big bro?" came a hesitant voice over the speaker phone.

"What do you want Mokuba!?" a stern voice hissed back.

"You have a visitor..." Mokuba choked.

"Who is it? I'm not in the mood for visitors!" Kaiba barked.

"I'M SO TIRED OF YOU YELLING AT ME! LOOK FOR YOURSELF YOU JACKASS!" Mokuba screamed in disgust and hung up before his brother could yell back.

"MOKUBA I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" Kaiba yelled to himself as he pounded a fist angrily on his keyboard. The keyboard broke in half with a violent sound as the damaged wires shocked and burned Kaiba's hand.

After a rather violent fit if swearing, and after breaking several more electric devices in his rage, Kaiba turned on his security monitor. He choked in surprise as his eyes met the image of a almost nervous looking Yami, his hand in his pocket wearing an untucked wrinkled buttonup shirt and blue jeans, his hair messy and product-free.

Forgetting his injured hand and the smoldering pile of what were once very expensive electrical devices, he bolted out of his office. He completely ignored the elevator and ran down the stairs as quickly as he could. Gasping for breath, hair sopping wet and wild, he flung open the door and ran to the gates.

Yami's eyes widened at the site of Kaiba tearing down the driveway at him. He was thankful that there were gates seperating the two, but he knew that the gates could easily be taken care of.

Reaching the gates without a sign of slowing down, Kaiba scaled them and landed next to the now very shaken pharaoh.

Yami stumbled back away from the wild CEO.

"You came!" Kaiba panted, his eyes wide and hopeful.

Speechless, all the other boy could do was stumbled backwards and trip, falling heavily on the ground with a thud. He pushed himself backwards as the upright boy advanced upon him.

"W-why did you come to the game shop?" the frightened teen demanded. He continued his struggle to retreat despite the fact that he could no longer move his body.

"That was over a month ago..." Kaiba replied, almost as though it was nothing more than a game to him.

"I don't care how long ago it was, I want to know why you went there," Yami replied, turning his head away in a vain attempt to hide the blush that was crawling across his cheeks.

Kaiba knelt down next to the nervous teen and grabbed hold of his chin, forcing him to lock eyes. "I came to see you," he smirked.

"Why?" he whimpered.

"For this," he said evily, pulling the other boy's lips hard against his.

The other boy struggled weakly against the stolen kiss, but soon found himself melting into it. He found himself almost whining when the other boy pulled away smirking.

"Come inside," the CEO whispered, pulling the dazed pharaoh to his unsteady feet.

"I can't," came the sad reply.

"Yes you can," the CEO persisted, opening the gates with the access code.

"No, I can't," he tugged away from her pursuer.

Kaiba held tightly to Yami's arm and pulled him closer, holding him close. "Yes, you can stay."

"No, I cant! I have something I need to do!" he struggled for freedom.

He tightened his grip on the pharaoh, "I want you to stay, and I always get what I want."

"Y-you're hurting me," Yami gasped. He felt his captor tighten his grip around his chest, forcing the air right out of him. "I can't breathe..." he gasped as he lost consciousness.

---

"Yugi! Yugi wake up!" Jou and Honda yelled, lightly slapping the much smaller boy across the face in an attempt to bring him to.

Yugi laid motionless at the foot of the stairs. No one knew why he had fallen so suddenly. Everything had been fine, and then, he just fell. That's the only way any of them could explain it.

"Oh my god!!! What are we going to do!? Is he dead!?" Anzu screamed.

"Get a hold of yourself!" Otogi slapped her across the face.

Anzu froze in her place, stunned by the impact on her cheek.

"Jou, grab him and let's get out of here," Honda said, making for the door.

Jou watched Honda for a moment, puzzled, before he suddenly realized what Honda intended on doing. He grabbed Yugi and carried him out of the shop and to the awaiting motorcycle.

Honda was already waiting for them.

With the unconscious boy sandwiched between them, they tore off towards the hospital.

---

Kaiba stroked Yami's cheek, admiring at his unconscious prize.

His lashes flickered, rolling his head to one side he erupted in a fit of coughs as he forced his eyes open. Dizzy and disoriented, his weary eyes met a very unwelcomed sight.

"I can't stay..." he breathed, becoming more aware. Trying to sit up but failing miserably, he quickly discovered that he was cuffed to the bedpost. Panic began to race through him. "Kaiba, you can't keep me here!" he tried slipping out of the cuffs.

"Oh yes I can. I can do whatever I want, you should know that by now," he growled, once again advancing on the other and crushing his lips against his, forcing his tongue into his mouth.

He struggled as fiercely as he could against Kaiba, but still not fully recovered, he was no match against his captor.

Silent tears escaped him as he fell still, allowing Kaiba to do as he wished.

---

Yugi slowly awakened riding on a motorcycle between two of his best friends. As soon as it registered that he was on a motorcycle he screamed loudly, causing Honda to start and crash.

Pedestrians screamed at the wreckage as two blonde boys managed to stagger away from it. The brown haired boy however, was not so lucky as to walk away.

Flashing lights accompanied by a 'ping pong ping pong' rushed to the scene of the accident, hauling away the injured teen.

---

Marik stood shirtless in the open doorway with a stunned look on his face. "Come again?" he asked, blinking.

"I said I want you!" the snowy haired boy said fiercely, forcing his way into the apartment.

"Ryou... I'm already with Yami! Regardless of what the rest of you might think, I rather _enjoy_ being with Yami," Marik said, backing away as the smaller boy came towards him.

"You won't be with him for long, he's with Kaiba now," Ryou napped.

"He just went to go find out what Kaiba wanted with him. That's _all_," he then quickly added, "he wouldn't _do_ anything, I know he wouldn't!"

"That may be, but Kaiba's planning on doing something to him. Do you really want what's left of the pharaoh when Kaiba's done with him?"

Marik stared at Ryou in horror. "What's gotten into you? You seem so happy about all of this..."

"I am happy about this. You see, I make Kaiba happy, and in return, he makes me _very_ happy," Ryou replied coldly.

"You little monster! Get out!" the tan boy launched himself at the snowy boy, painfully grabbing him by his throat and forced him out of the apartment.

As soon as Ryou was in the hallway, he slammed the door in his face and locked the half-dozen locks on the door. He leaned his back against the door and held his hands tightly over his eyes as he let himself slide to the floor where he procceeded to cry.

(May be continued with pairing challenges in the contest.)


End file.
